ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omnitrix City (BTHOAAR)
Plot Ben froze. The Team starred at him, horrified. Inside his mind, an argument was taking place. Bellicus roared at Serena, she started to sob. He tried to comfort her but couldn’t. “Calm down!” He harshly barked. She started to cry even more. Bellicus just turned away instead. “I don’t have time for this. You will do what I want and you will do it now.” Ben threatened. Bellicus raised his eye brows. “And if we chose not to?” He questioned. “Technically, I’m the voice of reason. Right?” He asked. Serena nodded, catching on to this. “So I can transform into the most powerful aliens I want to.” Ben concluded. Bellicus laughed. “Try your best.” He mocked. “Gladly.” Ben told him angrily. He braced himself and thought. Slowly he transformed. Toepick. Steams frees out of the bolts, and the sounds of terrified screams, agonized wailing, roaring, unholy groans and wails, hissing, and deep demonic laughter can be heard. The cage is open, his face facing away from the camera. “N-No! P-P-Please?!” Serena pleaded, turning white then turning away, crying in fear. Bellicus is trembling, shaking. He is speechless. He too turns white then is paralyzed in fear. Ben reverts to his human form, convinced it worked. The two voices allow him to revert. The Team cheers at the new town, Omnitrix City. It had buildings and towers and a training room. Ship bounced around in glee with his son, Mech. Alfred limped over, still recovering from the attack in Crash and Burn. He pats Ben on the back, proud of his work. Ben wiped the sweat off of his face, tired for some reason. The was a feeling in the back of his head screaming that there was something wrong. He ignored it. Kenny was riding around with Mech merged into his hover board. Devlin chased after him on his own hoverboard. “Astrodactyl!” The dinosaur like alien soared overhead, playing with his child. Eventually he timed out, then went to Ship and Mech’s training station. They have a routine so that they keep fit. “Ben Tennyson! I need your help.” Baz-El gasped, falling through the doors. “I need a medic!” Ben shouted, running through the courtyard, into the hospital. Two other Galvanic Mecomorphs came over and took him to a room, where he will be treated. “He will be fine.” Eunice told him. “I sensed the cell reactions; he will be at full health soon.” “I don’t know why we trust that weasel.” Kevin spat. “Because, he has information on Malware. ''“I’ll be every step of the way.” Julie brushed her lips upon Ben’s, feeling the bond between the two. ''That scenario rang in Ben’s mind, forcing a tear out. “Daddy? Are you thinking of mommy and Jenny?” Kenny asked, hoping onto his father’s lap. “Yeah….” Ben told him, ruffling his hair. “I miss them too. Uncle Kevin is like that too sometimes, missing Cousin Gwen.” Ken told him, tilting his head to Ben’s reaction. “Why don’t you go get something to eat?” Ben suggested. Kenny playfully nodded then ran off, daring to venture off. Ben traveled back to the hospital. Over the last three days they had three patients come in wounded, begging for help. Ben knew what this was from. Malware ambush. How come he hadn’t thought of this before? The first was Baz-El, which he already knew about. The second was someone named Reed, a blue alien who is faster than the speed of light. The third was a well-known friend named Magister Pyke. Patelday was relieved to see him. Ester threw three grenades into the utilized Jadan weapon factory. One hit a gas tank, erupting the whole place in flames. Another hit the weapon storage supply, destroying most of them. The third grenade had destroyed the laborers. She was pleased with the outcome, as she was now a glum merciless soldier. Magister Pyke explained his story to James who retold to Rozum who retold it to Rook. Rook blabbered about to Kevin and eventually Ben heard it and rewarded Pyke for his braveness. “It is an honor Ben 10.” Pyke bowed before Ben. “Rise.” Ben commanded. Reed limped back onto his bed. He had done some questioning with the Osmonian hybrid. Reed thought he was a good man, so why shouldn't they trust him? The Osmonian didn't trust him at all. He was not...not a con. Reed thought that maybe he shouldn't stay here, but decided against it. Ben stares at his newfound home. Alfred pulls his belongings out of the Mecomorph car, and to Ben’s surprise, dropped it at his feet. “I’ll prepare the master bedroom.” He hurried off but Ben stopped him. “Alfred, you aren’t my butler or my servant any more. This is a democracy. You do your own free will.” Ben explained. Alfred looked down at his feet. “Master Tennyson I-“ “Ben. Call me Ben, Alfred.” Ben put his hand on Alfred’s shoulder. “Ben, I want to help make your life easier.” He smiled at Ben. Ben shrugged. “Then have fun.” Kenny pouted when it was time for bed, so Ben allowed Alfred to deal with it. Ben slowly drifted to sleep with worry, deciding to venture out across the moon tomorrow, maybe deal with the local Limax problem. ''Whatever, ''Ben thought to himself. ''Tomorrow is tomorrow. ''